vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|SSR uniform= |-|First uniform= |-|The Avengers (2012)= |-|STRIKE Stealth uniform= |-|Age of Ultron= |-|Civil War= |-|Infinity War (Without Shields)= |-|Infinity War (With Shields)= |-|Endgame= |-|Endgame (With Mjolnir)= Summary Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier, World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Volunteering for a top secret Super-Soldier program, the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. During one mission, Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. At least 8-C with Vibranium Shield | Low 6-B, higher with shield and hammer Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced Human Age: 173-180 chronogically, 106-114 biologically Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Has used various weapons in his life, ranging from spears, shields, guns and most recently, Thor's Mjolnir and Stormbreaker), Master Acrobat, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from being shot in the abdomen by a Chitauri gun in several minutes), Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Longevity, Immense Pain Tolerance (Wasn't bothered by a Chitauri shot to the abdomen) Resistance to Diseases, Extreme Temperatures (Thanks to the serum, he managed to survive being unconscious in the ice for nearly seven decades), Low Oxygen environments (can survive in air thin enough for ordinary humans to pass out), Alcohol and Drugs, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Attack Reflection (With Vibranium Shield) | All previous abilities, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Limited Telekinesis (With Mjolnir and Stormbreaker) Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed part of a highway pillar by throwing Ultron into it. Defeated Spider-Man, and could have easily beaten him according to Iron Man. Fought against Red Skull, who can draw blood from him. Harmed Winter Soldier and broke his arm. Superior to Centipede soldiers who can blast open shipping containers. Can break reinforced glass with no trouble. Destroyed a jeep by throwing a bike at it. Harmed his past version, though he was eventually overpowered. Can easily shatter Ultron Sentries). At least Building level+ with Vibranium Shield (Can severely damage Mark 46 Iron Man's arc reactor. Damaged Winter Soldier's Bionic Arm. Cracked Ultron Prime's torso ) | Small Country level (Fought against Thanos), higher with shield and hammer (Knocked Thanos off-balance) Speed: Subsonic running speed (Can outrun cars with ease. Can jog 13 miles in 30 minutes very easily) with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Consistently dodges bullets. Can keep up with Mark 46 Iron Man. Superior to Spider-Man. Blocked a grenade launcher. Dodged blasts from Ultron Sentries ). Subsonic+ (Made use of M1911s) to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns (Has used guns like the FN SCAR and variants of the HK416 rifle) | At least High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed. High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. At least Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Mjolnir. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning (Comparable to Thor. Could keep up with Thanos) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stronger than Deathlok, who pushed a bulldozer across a soccer field. Can rip the head off Ultron Sentries. Threw a bike sevetal metres away. Lifted a large metal supporting beam. Kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact. Bent a metal bar. Ripped apart a wooden pile. Superior to Centipede soldiers who can push a shipping container several metres away with one hand) | At least Class T (Wrestled with Thanos) Striking Strength: Building Class | Small Country Class (On par with Thor) Durability: Building level (Can no-sell terminal velocity dives into water from over thousands of feet. Withstood a hypersonic punch from Quicksilver. Can take physical hits and repuslor blasts from Mark 46 Iron Man. Survived a fall from the Triskelion. Survived being sent flying through a bus after being hit by a grenade launcher. Withstood repulsor blasts from Ultron Prime which can easily melt metal. Survived a fall from a Project Insight helicarrier into the Potomac's waters. Withstood a grenade and a subsequent fall from the building. Regularly no-sells high falls from buildings and whatnot with minimal discomfort. Withstood Thanos's missiles that destroyed the Avengers compound. Comparable to Spider-Man who got hit by a train). At least Mountain level+ with Vibranium Shield (Tanked a Mjolnir strike from Thor without taking any damage) | Small Country level (Withstood multiple serious punches and attacks from Thanos) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight for extended periods of time without getting tired. Can keep fighting even after being seriously injured and may not even bother about it. Can survive in thinner air) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to tens of meters with Vibranium Shield. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms. | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing Standard Equipment: Various firearms, Vibranium Shield, Mjolnir, Stormbreaker (temporarily) Intelligence: Above average. Excellent tactician and possesses an excellent memory. Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Base | With Mjolnir Others Notable Victories: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Note: Iron Man was using the Mark 50) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Superheroes Category:Captains Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Boxers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Stone Walls Category:Married Characters Category:Husbands Category:Time Travelers